Perfect
by Maka Kagamine
Summary: Simplemente no pude evitar enamorarme de sus cabellos rosados, sus hermosos ojos azules y a su linda y melodiosa voz... Drabble, KidxChrona. UA. No me hago resposable de traumas D: xD


_**Disclaimer: Soul Eater ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**_

_Ok. No puedo opinar nada acerca de esto que escribí e.e XDD Aclaraciones y todo lo demás hasta el final. Oh sí, no me hago resposable de traumas después de terminar de leer esto(?) xD~_

* * *

_**Perfect.**_

Suspiré cansamente para después tomar mi cerveza y beber un poco. La escandalosa música del bar resonaba en mis oídos, era realmente estresante estar en ese lugar. Volví a suspirar, empezaré a odiar los bares.

Ya sé, seguramente se preguntarán, ¿Entonces qué mierda hago en ese lugar?

Muy fácil. Vengo por Chrona. Trabaja aquí desde que nos conocimos. En realidad éste fue el lugar donde me enamoré; simplemente no me pude resistir a sus cabellos rosados, sus hermosos ojos azules y a su linda y melodiosa voz.

La música paró, para luego ser sustituida por una más lenta con una hermosa melodía. No pude evitar sonreír y voltear hacia la pequeña pista de baile.

Sus ojos azules se clavaron en los míos mientras un ligero sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas, aun con la luz tan tenue que habían puesto, pude ver ese sonrojo que me volvía completamente loco. Me sonrió tímidamente como siempre solía hacerlo, mientras comenzaba a moverse al ritmo de la música.

Los hombre comenzaron a silbarle y las mujeres miraban con algo de odio a Chrona, pero hizo lo que siempre hacia. Ignóralos por completo y seguir bailando en su propio mundo.

Uno de los hombres del público quiso acercarse un poco para tocar su blanca piel, pero Chrona se alejó.

Sonreí.

Chrona me pertenecía. Tanto en _cuerpo_ como en _alma_.

Su vestido negro se movía al compás que Chrona llevaba mientras sus mejillas adquirían un color rojo más fuerte al escuchar los aplausos por parte del público. Sobre todo, de los hombres. Ese pensamiento logró incomodarme un poco pero logré tranquilizarme cuando Chrona volvió a sonreír sólo para mí.

Al ver su hermosa sonrisa me acordé de la primera vez, que le dije un _"te amo"._ Ese día fui el hombre más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra, ya que mis sentimientos eran correspondidos por Chrona.

No fue fácil decirle "_te amo_", debo de admitir, porque contaba con las burlas de Black Star y Soul, pero realmente valió la pena. Además de que Chrona es la persona más simétrica que eh conocido…

Excepto por sus cabellos mal cortados, pero eso no importa.

Cuando la música paró me levanté lentamente de mi lugar con una sonrisa en el rostro y aplaudiendo.

Mi vista se posó sobre la pista de baile. Chrona hacia pequeñas reverencias mientras el bar estallaba en aplausos. Corrió rápidamente hasta mí y me abrazó. No tardé en corresponderle a su abrazo.

— ¡Que bien bailaste! — Admití sonriendo.

— Yo…yo…no sé… co…como lidiar con aplausos — murmuró mientras escondía su rostro sonrojado en mi cuello.

Reí un poco.

— Llevas varios años trabajando aquí y ¿Aún no sabes cómo? — pregunté divertido. Chrona asintió lentamente.

— K…Kid — murmuró quedamente.

— Dime.

— Quiero ir a casa. Tengo sueño — murmuró.

Volví a reír.

— Ve a cambiarte, anda. Te esperaré afuera — dije con una sonrisa y Chrona asintió.

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar a paso lento hasta su camerino, pero antes de que se alejara por completo tomé su brazo y en un rápido moviento junté nuestros labios en un tierno beso. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que nuestra historia de amor, comenzaría una noche en este bar?

— Chrona — le dije después que separamos nuestros labios.

— ¿S-sí? — Preguntó.

— Pero ni creas que te dejaré dormir — dije mientras sonreía. _Él_ se sonrojó por completo al mismo tiempo que sonreía tímidamente y volvía a caminar.

Lo _amaba_ con locura. _Él_ es el _chico_ más _perfecto_ que eh conocido en toda mi vida. Chrona es el amor de toda mi vida. Y espero poder estar a su lado por siempre. Además de que hacemos una pareja _muy_ simétrica.

...

Oh bueno, el hecho que Chrona use vestido cuando baila, no quiere decir que sea _mujer_.

Es más yo nunca mencioné que _él_, fuera _mujer_…

_**Fin.**_

* * *

_Mi primer yaoi. –sonido de grillitos(?)- Si Chrona es hombre aquí, aunque no sé. Para mí que es mujer en el manga e_é pero bueno xD Esto se me ocurrió después que escuché una canción que se llama "Ella era un travesti" xD Esta muy buena, me hace reír. Bueno el fic decidí hacerlo KidxChrona, porque Chrona ewe aun no tiene su sexo definido(?) haha xD bueno ewe ¿Un review :3? Miren que es la primera vez que escribo algo como esto xDU(Love is a simple thing no vale, no es yaoi e_e) xD En fin, me da igual que Chrona sea hombre o mujer, yo le seguiré poniendo de pareja a Kid porque se ven lindos juntos :3. xD Bueno me voy OwO_

_PD: Quiero escribir otro yaoi de esta pareja *O* (?) xD_

_**M**__aka __**K**__agamine ~_

_Bazzinga. 8D_

_.__**L**__.O.V.E.G.A.M.__**E**__._

* * *

_Me dejarían un review por el simétrico amor yaoi de KidxChrona? ;u; xD_


End file.
